


The Fingers of  Your Fire

by flinchflower, knittycat99, nubianamy



Series: The Donutverse [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Donuts, Donutverse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Flogging, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Parents & Children, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Songfic, Spanking, Tessera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/pseuds/knittycat99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, beginning with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827859">You Come Regular Like Seasons</a>. </p><p>Finn, Puck and Kurt explore new relationships, deepen their understanding of their own sexual identities, and struggle with finding a home to fit the entire family. Finn/Kurt/Puck, Carl/Finn, Adam/Puck/Kurt, Finn/Blaine. Dom/sub, discipline, polyamory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, beginning with [You Come Regular Like Seasons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827859).

Where the story ended up:

  1. Prologue and 1.14 Hell-O - you come regular like seasons (chapters 1-6)

  2. 1.15 Madonna - how much you pierce my spirit (chapters 7-15)

  3. 1.16 Home - there's not enough room (chapters 16-21)

  4. 1.17 Bad Reputation - dark and dangerous like a secret (chapters 22-24)

  5. Valentine’s Day interlude - kiss me like a lover (chapters 25-31)

  6. 1.18 Laryngitis - the silence that I keep (chapters 32-35)

  7. 1.19 Dream On - shadowing my dreams (chapters 36-39)

  8. 1.21 Funk - the bitter pill I swallow (chapters 40-42)

  9. 1.20 Theatricality - of all my demon spirits I need you the most (chapters 43-48)

  10. 1.22 Journey to Regionals - bring your heart back to my island (chapters 49-53)

  11. Epilogue - time passed makes it plain (chapters 54-57)




  
  
Ghost \- Emily Saliers - <http://youtu.be/jZ3jysAh0QQ>

There's a letter on the desktop that I dug out of a drawer  
The last truce we ever came to  
In our adolescent war  
And I start to feel the fever  
From the warm air through the screen  
You come regular like seasons  
Shadowing my dreams

And the Mississippi's mighty  
But it starts in Minnesota  
At a place that you could walk across  
With five steps down  
And I guess that's how you started  
Like a pinprick to my heart  
But at this point you rush right through me  
And I start to drown

And there's not enough room  
In this world for my pain  
Signals cross and love gets lost  
And time passed makes it plain  
Of all my demon spirits  
I need you the most  
I'm in love with your ghost  
I'm in love with your ghost 

Dark and dangerous like a secret  
That gets whispered in a hush  
(don't tell a soul)  
When I wake the things I dreamt about you  
Last night make me blush  
(don't tell a soul)  
And you kiss me like a lover  
Then you sting me like a viper  
I will follow to the river  
Play your memory like a piper

And I feel it like a sickness  
How this love is killing me  
I'd walk into the fingers  
Of your fire willingly  
And at the edge of sanity  
I've never been this close  
I'm in love with your ghost

Unknowing captor  
You never know how much you  
Pierce my spirit  
But I can't touch you  
Can you hear it  
A cry to be free  
Oh I'm forever under lock and key  
As you pass through me 

Now I see your face before me  
that would launch a thousand ships  
To bring your heart back to my island  
As the sand beneath me slips  
As I burn up in your presence  
And I know now how it feels  
To be weakened like Achilles  
With you always at my heels

The bitter pill I swallow  
Is the silence that I keep  
It poisons me I can't swim free  
The river is too deep  
Though I'm baptized by your touch  
I am no worse than most  
In love with your ghost

You are shadowing my dreams 


	2. Episode 1.14: Hell-O, Part 2 - Finn

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, beginning with [You Come Regular Like Seasons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827859).


	3. Episode 1.14: Hell-O, Part 3 - Puck

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, beginning with [You Come Regular Like Seasons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827859).


	4. Episode 1.14: Hell-O, Part 4 - Will, Finn

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, beginning with [You Come Regular Like Seasons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827859).


	5. Episode 14: Hell-O, Part 5: Toby, Puck, Emma, Finn

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, beginning with [You Come Regular Like Seasons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827859).


	6. Episode 15: The Power of Madonna, Part One - Tess and Burt

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	7. Episode 15: The Power of Madonna, Part Two - Kurt/Finn/Puck

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	8. Episode 15: The Power of Madonna, Part Three - Kurt

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	9. Episode 15: The Power of Madonna, Part Four - Carl and Tess

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	10. Episode 15: The Power of Madonna, Part Five - Jesse, Finn and Tess

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	11. Episode 15: The Power of Madonna, Part Six - Puck

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	12. Episode 15: The Power of Madonna, Part Seven - Santana/Finn/Brittany

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	13. Episode 1.15: Madonna, Part Eight - Kurt

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	14. Episode 1.15: Madonna, Part Nine - Dave, Will, Finn, Kurt, Jesse

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [How Much You Pierce My Spirit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834744).


	15. Episode 1.16: Home, Part One - Kurt, Carl, Puck, Kurt reprise

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [There's Not Enough Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2849978).


	16. Episode 1.16: Home, Part Two - Finn, Kurt, Toby

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [There's Not Enough Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2849978).


	17. Episode 1.16: Home, Part Three - Kurt, Toby, Finn

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [There's Not Enough Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2849978).


	18. Episode 1.16: Home, Part Four - Puck, Kurt, Finn

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [There's Not Enough Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2849978).


	19. Episode 1.16: Home, Part Five - Finn

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [There's Not Enough Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2849978).


	20. Episode 1.16: Home, Part Six - Emma, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Finn again

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [There's Not Enough Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2849978).


	21. Episode 1.17: Bad Reputation, Part 1 - Kurt, Emma, Finn, Sarah

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Dark and Dangerous Like A Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892635).


	22. Episode 1.17: Bad Reputation, Part 2 - Finn, Emma, Kurt, Dave, Puck, Toby

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Dark and Dangerous Like A Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892635).


	23. Episode 1.17: Bad Reputation, Part 3 - Finn, Kurt, Puck, Will, Toby

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Dark and Dangerous Like A Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892635).


	24. Valentine's Day Interlude - Thursday

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Kiss Me Like A Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892740).


	25. Valentine's Day Interlude - Friday

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Kiss Me Like A Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892740).


	26. Valentine's Day Interlude - Saturday, Part 1

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Kiss Me Like A Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892740).


	27. Valentine's Day Interlude - Saturday, Part 2

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Kiss Me Like A Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892740).


	28. Valentine's Day Interlude - Saturday, Part 3

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Kiss Me Like A Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892740).


	29. Valentine's Day Interlude - Sunday, Part 1

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Kiss Me Like A Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892740).


	30. Valentine's Day Interlude - Sunday, Part 2

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Kiss Me Like A Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892740).


	31. Episode 1.18: Laryngitis, Part 1 -  Carole, Shelby, Kurt, Emma, Blaine, Mercedes

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [The Silence That I Keep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892932).


	32. Episode 1.18: Laryngitis, Part 2 -  Toby, Finn, Kurt

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [The Silence That I Keep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892932).


	33. Episode 1.18: Laryngitis, Part 3 - Kurt, Finn, Puck, Carl

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [The Silence That I Keep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892932).


	34. Episode 1.18: Laryngitis, Part 4 - Kurt, Carole, Puck

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [The Silence That I Keep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892932).


	35. Episode 1.19: Dream On, Part 1 - Kurt, Dave, Puck, Will

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Shadowing My Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2894327).


	36. Episode 1.19: Dream On, Part 2 - Frances, Puck, Carl, Toby

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Shadowing My Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2894327).


	37. Episode 1.19: Dream On, Part 3 - Will, Frances, Puck, Toby

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Shadowing My Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2894327).


	38. Episode 1.19: Dream On, Part 4 - Will, Carl

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Shadowing My Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2894327).


	39. Episode 1.21: Funk, Part 1 - Carl, Toby, Finn, Puck, Kurt

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [The Bitter Pill I Swallow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904611).


	40. Episode 1.21: Funk, Part 2 - Puck

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [The Bitter Pill I Swallow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904611).


	41. Episode 1.21: Funk, Part 3 - Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Will, Puck, Frances

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [The Bitter Pill I Swallow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904611).


	42. Episode 1.20: Theatricality, Part 1 - Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Shelby

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Of All My Demon Spirits, I Need You the Most](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904722).


	43. Episode 1.20: Theatricality, Part 2 - Kurt, Brad, Finn

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Of All My Demon Spirits, I Need You the Most](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904722).


	44. Episode 1.20: Theatricality, Part 3 - Kurt, Will, Puck, Finn

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Of All My Demon Spirits, I Need You the Most](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904722).


	45. Episode 1.20: Theatricality, Part 4 - Finn, Kurt, Puck

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Of All My Demon Spirits, I Need You the Most](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904722).


	46. Epilogue, Part 1 - Lauren, Carole

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Bring Your Heart Back to My Island](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904833) and ending with [Time Passed Makes It Plain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904890).


	47. Epilogue, Part 2 - Finn, Kurt

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Bring Your Heart Back to My Island](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904833) and ending with [Time Passed Makes It Plain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904890).


	48. Epilogue, Part 3 - Will, Toby, Shelby

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Bring Your Heart Back to My Island](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904833) and ending with [Time Passed Makes It Plain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904890).


	49. Epilogue, Part 4 - Lauren, Lydia, Finn, Shelby, Will, Kurt, Burt

THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED AND DIVIDED INTO ELEVEN SUBSTORIES, continuing with [Bring Your Heart Back to My Island](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904833) and ending with [Time Passed Makes It Plain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2904890).


End file.
